Deux Cachets d'Aspirine
by SvartAlfe
Summary: Ace n'en peut plus de refouler l'amour qu'il porte pour son frère. Luffy vient même le hanter la nuit, de façon des plus sensuelles dans des rêves incontrôlables, l'alcool n'arrangeant pas les choses... De l'aspirine lui ferait du bien.


Alors alors... Me voilà de retour pour un second one shot, qui j'espère, vous plaira tout autant...

Merci donc à **Friends-Only-Yaoi**, qui a écrit un fabuleux OS AceLu, que oui, je vous conseille vivement,  
à **Mirty91**, qui m'a beaucoup touchée, et avec qui j'accepte de me cotiser pour acheter "Le sexe pour les nuls", petit cadeau pour notre Luffy adoré (qui donne de l'argent avec nous?)  
à **edward-kun**, qui je l'espère, sera heureuse de ce OS, elle qui voulait la suite du premier,  
à **Thoru78**, qui m'a écrit une review très plaisante et qui, elle aussi, a fait un OS AceLu (j'aime donner de l'inspiration comme ça! :frime**: )**  
à **Chàa**, à qui je pense faire plaisir avec cette nouvelle fiction avec un de ses couples préférés,  
à **ricia71**, qui avec ses étoiles dans les yeux, m'a mis du baume au cœur,  
à **Céa**, qui nous révèle des choses que les lecteurs qui ne dévorent pas les scans ne connaissent pas encore...  
à** Rem**, toujours fidèle à mes écrits et toujours fidèle à d'agréables review... Merci,  
à **Amandine**, pour avoir laissé un commentaire certes court, mais qui a eu le mérite de me faire plaisir,  
et à **Ayumi no Requiem**, à qui je crois avoir donné l'inspiration... Un nouveau AceLu va t'il sortir? Je l'espère!

Ces lecteurs m'ont laissé une review, et j'espère les retrouver sur cette seconde fic, ne pouvant leur répondre directement sur la première, comme je n'avais pas de nouveau chapitre... Enfin, vous comprenez hein? ^^' Je suis ravie de voir que je m'exprime toujours aussi bien... ^^'

Capacité : Anime/Manga : One Piece  
Author: SvartAlfe  
Fiction Rated : M-Yaoi-Incest  
Disclaimer : Seuls les évènements m'appartiennent (et encore, pas tous... et j'aimerais lire dans le manga certains que j'écris... haha!)

Oui, par rapport aux scans, je sais que... (on ne dira rien, certains ne les lisent pas) mais, laissez ma magie, laissez moi encore rêver... pour vous faire rêver.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**D**_eux _**C**_achets d'_**A**_spirine_

Rien ne laissait paraître qu'il était malheureux et en détresse. Strictement rien. Il commandait une choppe de bière en plus, regardait une fois de plus le comptoir griffé malgré le lustrage... Certains criaient, d'autres chantaient, on pouvait en voir rire ou même en train de se battre... Mais il faisait partie de la catégorie des saoulards, des lâches, de ceux qui boivent pour oublier. Oublier quoi? Il ne le savait même pas vraiment lui même, ou bien si et alors ça ne lui plaisait pas... Il cherchait inlassablement des nouvelles de son frère, autre que les grands exploits que tout le monde savait et dont il était fier aussi. Il cherchait ces petits détails qui font qu'il est devenu un homme, sa façon de sourire, de rire, de froncer les sourcils... Il ne le voit plus assez pour savoir tout ça, il l'imagine seulement, car après tout, que faire d'autre? Il l'imagine dans n'importe quelle situation, les plus anodines, les plus drôles... Il l'imagine tant que ça l'obsède. Jours et nuits.  
Une autre choppe.  
La Terre tourne beaucoup plus vite, non? Ce soir, c'est étrange... tout est différent, la bière infecte passe mieux, le sol n'est pas droit et les gens parlent beaucoup trop fort.

«-MAIS VOS GUEULES!» Hurla-t-il avec une voix d'alcoolique. Les plus près se retournèrent pour finalement aller de nouveau à leurs occupations. Cette taverne est décidément mal famée.

Il bu le tiers restant en coup sec, trop pressé de voir les nuages et les étoiles défiler plus rapidement qu'à la normale. Ce soir, c'était décidément grandiose.

Il tituba, s'accrocha à quelques épaules, se tenant aux murs, trébuchant et se raccrochant comme il pouvait à une plante grasse assez rachitique. Enfin arrivé dehors, il prit une grande goulée d'air frais, et s'asseyait sur le rebord du ponton, les pieds préalablement nus dans l'eau.

Sa tête penchait un peu, mais il n'arrivait pas à la mettre autrement qu'ainsi, l'effort était trop intense. Et puis après tout, il voyait bien, le monde n'était pas très droit, ou trop peut être... Il n'en savait rien. La seule chose qui le passionnait se trouvait dans l'étrange mouvement des étoiles. Elles étaient toutes filantes au ralentit. Quel drôle de phénomène! La bière était si sympa dans ce bar. Les renvois qu'il avait n'étaient pas si amers, et les hoquets ne lui faisaient pas mal, il se sentait juste déstabilisé. Des hoquets qu'il laissait amplement s'échapper, mais un seul se bloqua; lorsqu'il vit quelqu'un qui ressemblait étrangement à son petit frère. Il essaya alors de se relever mais les étoiles furent bien plus rapides qui lui semblait. Son corps lui pesait lourd et il ne savait plus ce qui était droit ou pas. La mer l'attendait. La mer et ses poissons, la mer et son sel, la mer et son pouvoir sur les détenteurs des fruits du démon. Le jour où il aurait enfin pu souhaiter l'anniversaire de son petit frère en le serrant dans ses bras. Où il aurait pu se remémorer leurs doux souvenirs, il aurait essayé de lui trouver une part de gâteau. Son petit frère aurait surement été très surpris par toutes ces attentions, car encore une fois il aurait oublié qu'aujourd'hui il prenait une année de plus. Tout s'envolait. Ses espoirs s'effaçaient sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte. C'était une belle nuit pour mourir, les étoiles étaient aussi malicieuses que son cadet. Au fond, ça le rassurait.

***

«-Arrête... mais... S'il-te... Mais, tu me chatouilles! Ha non, pas là! Zo... Pas maintenant! Je... Arrête! Zoro!» Et c'est sur ces mots que le cuisinier du Thousand Sunny abandonna ses casseroles pour embrasser langoureusement le bretteur de l'équipage qui se tenait derrière lui. Ce n'est qu'un petit incident sans aucune conséquence à première vue, mais quelques temps plus tard...

«-Love Cook? Attends... Nan mais, c'est sérieux là, non, arrête de... mais, laisse moi parler! Je rêve où ça sent le cramé?

-...

-Sanji...?

-J'AI TOUT LAISSÉ SUR LE FEU!!!»

Et ainsi, tout le repas que s'était tué à faire le blond était partit en fumée... au sens propre. Après milles injures que les deux amants s'échangèrent sur qui était le fautif avec tentatives de chantages et autres viles raisons, les deux hommes d'équipage en venaient à la même conclusion. Le repas surprise d'anniversaire n'était plus envisageable, il fallait trouver une autre alternative, et vite. Pendant que Sanji remontait sa braguette et que Zoro remettait son marcel blanc avec des taches de sang qui restaient visibles malgré les innombrables lavages, chacun partit de son coté pour établir le plan mis en commun. Le temps pressait.

« -Nami chérie?

-Ha non Sanji, encore moins quand je suis avec mes cartes, tu risques de tout me faire planter avec tes sérénades à deux berrys!

-Nami... Ma Nami chérie, j'ai besoin de tes talents de navigatrice.

-Le compliment est plaisant, mais tu ne m'auras pas!

-Non vraiment! Il faut que l'on s'arrête dans une taverne au plus vite! J'ai raté le plat de Luffy pour son anniversaire ce soir... On doit lui faire une surprise quand même!

-Mais... Si l'on enlève tous tes défauts, je m'empresserais de dire que tu es le meilleur cuisinier de Grand Line! Que s'est il passé pour que tu rates ça?

-Nami chérie... L'amour nous fait faire des ravages...

-Arrête Sanji avec ça! De toute façon, je ne saurais jamais et tu m'inventeras toujours des histoires sans queues ni tête! Bon... Reviens dans une demi-heure, j'aurais établi un itinéraire.

-Merci Nami chérie! Tu es si craquante quand tu prends les devants... »

Zoro, quant à lui, cherchait désespérément son capitaine pour l'occuper un peu, qu'il ne se renseigne pas trop sur ce qui se tramait du coté de son Love Cook, ou plutôt du Baka Cook de service. N'oublions pas qu'il est incapable de faire à manger sans se laisser distraire...!

«-Luffy! J'ai trouvé des baguettes encore plus grandes pour se les mettre dans le nez, enfin, tu sais... ce que tu fais toujours avec Chopper et Usopp... J'aimerais bien essayer finalement, ça pourrait être un bon exercice pour améliorer ma dextérité et...

-OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!!!!! Chopper! Usopp! Venez!»Et avec des tonnes de regrets, Zoro s'adonna à l'excentricité de l'équipage. _Mais c'est pour la bonne cause, et puis, c'est un peu de ma faute si le repas est foutu... Enfin! S'il ne se laissait convaincre si facilement en même temps..._

Sanji, après être passé une nouvelle fois voir la navigatrice, se rendit du coté de la tête d'algues, histoire de se montrer courtois et de le soulager de la lourde tâche... qui n'avait pas l'air si lourde que ça tout bien examiné… il riait à n'en plus finir même s'il saignait du nez. Le blond resta si longtemps planté que l'escrimeur finit par s'en rendre compte, enlevant alors dans la seconde les baguettes de ses orifices, prétextant une excuse impossible à croire. Même Usopp aurait mieux mentit. Sanji roula de l'œil et dit alors à son complice dans le creux de l'oreille que tout était parfait, leur plan se déroulait à merveilles. Sanji pivota et alla vers les cuisines. Quelques minutes plus tard, Zoro prétexta avoir soif et se dirigea alors vers les réfrigérateurs.

La nuit avait commencé à dévorer la journée quand ils s'approchèrent de la taverne que Nami avait trouvée, et le secret avait été très dur à dissimuler. Luffy avait la formelle interdiction d'entrer dans les cuisines, car il aurait immédiatement sentit les odeurs de brulé et se serait énervé, mais même sans il trouva le moyen de devenir soupe au lait, prétextant qu'il avait faim et que le repas tardait à venir.

Puis il vu les lanternes au loin et leur reflet, il percevait les vois graves des hommes et des bruits de verres qui se brisent. Heureux, il cria à en faire ravir les deux rats de bibliothèque, l'archéologue et le médecin appréciaient déjà la pause qui s'offraient à eux à l'appel de la liberté qui s'échappait des cordes vocales de leur capitaine, vibrant à leur maximum

Et c'est ainsi que le jeune capitaine et son équipage amarrèrent sur le ponton principal de la taverne. Nami et Robin roulaient des yeux en voyant leurs camarades dans un état d'euphorie des plus palpables. Sanji ne pensait déjà plus à elles et cherchait de la nouvelle chair fraîche, arrêté par Zoro qui réclamait de son savoir pour le choix de son plat. Un peu plus à l'arrière, le reste de la troupe avançait en se tenant tous par la taille, Chapeau de Paille au milieu, tous braillant du plus fort qu'ils pouvaient, l'équipage se faisait remarquer, c'était incontestable, mais cet homme sur le bord du ponton aussi était immanquable.

« -Ace ? » Murmura Luffy . Le jeune brun qui était en face de lui ressemblait à son frère mais dans l'état le plus lamentable qu'il ai pu le voir. Le capitaine laissa alors sa troupe et accéléra le pas. _Et si c'était lui…_ Puis il vit la silhouette qu'il aimait tant sombrer vers la mer.

« -NOOOOON !! »

Luffy se mit alors à courir, lançant sont bras extensible, attrapant son frère par ce qu'il pouvait, et ce fut... alors le mollet. Lorsque Chopper remarqua la scène, il rejoint alors les deux au galop. Diagnostiquant alors qu'il lui fallait un massage respiratoire et du bouche à bouche, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire à cause de sa forme animale, il demanda au capitaine de le faire. Le temps d'expliquer ce qu'il fallait faire à Luffy qui prétexta que la chose était trop sale et que son frère était finalement qu'une chochotte, Sanji eu le temps de débouler, alerter par le cri de son capitaine. Il prit la conversation en route et fit le nécessaire jusqu'à ce qu'Ace ouvre à nouveau les yeux. A peine relevé, le blond se fit gifler par l'escrimeur.

« -Mais t'es malade ! Je lui ai sauvé la vie !

-Ce n'est pas une raison ! Tu aurais du demander à Luffy avant de faire ça ! C'est son frère et la décision vient de lui si on doit faire ça !

-Pff… t'es qu'un jaloux possessif… » grognait Sanji avant de rentrer de nouveau dans la taverne.

Zoro, stoïque, bredouilla, après un silence bien pesant, qu'il supposait que Sanji pensait qu'il était jaloux parce qu'il aurait voulu le faire lui même et que le mérite lui revienne. Il partit après, n'attendant aucune réponse de la part du reste de l'équipage.

Les membres présents se regardaient tous étrangement, avec une certaine suspicion. _C'est moi ou alors il se passe quelque chose ? C'est vraiment bizarre_… étaient les pensées que l'on retrouvait majoritairement sous leur cortex cérébral. Et puis après maintes conseils que donna le médecin au propos de l'alcoolisé, le reste de la troupe entra enfin dans la taverne, laissant alors le plus vieux aux soins du plus jeune.

« -Je te pensais plus solide que ça ! Il fallait qu'on te fasse un truc de filles pour te réveiller…

-Tu as tellement changé… » Murmura Ace en caressant la joue de son cadet.

Les verres qui cassent, les cris de femmes, les rires d'hommes, les chants de marins, les instruments de musique, tout cela ne faisait pas tant de bruit que cela quand on se concentrait sur le mouvement des étoiles et sur les vaguelettes qui s'écrasaient sur le ponton et les coques de bateaux. La soirée était vraiment belle, le ciel dégagé. _Et_ _je suis avec lui_. Ce signe de tendresse s'arrêta brutalement avec un vomissement du capitaine de la deuxième flotte de Barbe Blanche. Luffy ria de bon cœur en donnant une tape dans le dos de son frère, qui était aussi douce qu'elle était dure.

« -Au point où tu en es, on pourrait peut être aller boire un coup ? Je crève de soif !

-Bah ouais, je me sens déjà mieux ! » S'exclama Ace, pris de tournis en se relevant trop rapidement après avoir acquiescé à la demande de son frère.

Bras-dessus-bras-dessous, ils quittèrent le calme de la nuit étoilée pour le brouhaha de la nuit mouvementée.

Brook avait trouvé un piano et jouait son hymne incontournable.

Franky se faisait remarquer avec son fonctionnement au cola, offrant une distribution à tous les intéressés d'un verre de soda.

Robin discutait avec le tavernier sur l'histoire de l'île.

Chopper alternait entre divertissements et soins pour les malades de l'alcool... ou malades tout court.

Sanji invitait les demoiselles avec les jupes les plus courtes à danser.

Usopp s'offrit un public au quel il racontait ses exploits, qui devenaient de plus en plus vrais avec le temps.

Nami, tout en travaillant d'un œil ses cartes pour trouver la prochaine île, se faisait draguer par des hommes tous plus saouls les uns que les autres aux quels elle tenta alors de voler les bourses en cuir pleines de berrys.

Zoro alignait les verres de saké.

Et Luffy était assis près de son frère avec le quel ils échangeaient leurs aventures, traitant d'une façon des plus épiques sur toutes leurs péripéties.

Ils n'arrêtaient pas de rire, et plus Ace alignait les chopes, plus il trouvait son petit frère désirable. Tout ce qu'il refoulait, tout ce qu'il se refusait d'accepter se dessinait de plus en plus clairement en lui… Dès que Luffy tournait la tête, il en profitait pour le regarder, inspecter chaque détail de son anatomie, de son corps, et il saisissait aussi l'instant pour se rapprocher de lui. Et le petit capitaine le regardait, toujours innocent, toujours en souriant.

Une autre chope avalée lui rendait les souvenirs un peu plus difficiles à se remémorer. Il se souvenait de ses éclats de rire, de ses moues, de sa main qui s'etait rapprochée de son front.

« -Tu es chaud ! On va aller dehors sinon tu vas mettre la taverne en feu et puis Nami ne sera pas contente si on doit débourser de l'argent… Allez viens ! L'alcool ne te réussis pas dis donc ! »

Il fut obligé d'aider son grand frère à marcher et se promener sur le ponton. Lorsqu'il voulu s'asseoir, il se souvint que la flamme avait frôlé d'un peu trop près la mer.

« -On va pas se poser là, tu as une idée ?

-Bateau… » Il fallut beaucoup de réflexions au jeune brun pour comprendre ce que voulait dire son ainé. _Il trouve que les bateaux sont jolis ? Oui, enfin, le notre est franchement bien, Merry nous manque mais quand même, Sunny fait bien son boulot ! Ho mais, Ace ne le connaît pas notre bateau ! Je pourrais lui faire visiter…_

Oui, ce que le plus vieux pensait été que dans le bateau de son frère, il pourrait se reposer…

_Trou noir  
_Les pensées d'Ace ne tenaient pas la route, aucune route. Il se souvint juste qu'il s'allongeait dans un petit lit, que son frère lui épongeait le front et…

_Mal de tête  
_Luffy le déshabille pour le changer et lui passer de l'eau un peu plus sur son corps qui ruissèle de sueur. Vapeurs de l'alcool ? Vapeurs de l'envie ? Il ne saurait le deviner, une seule chose était sure, il avait vraiment très chaud.

_Hallucinations_  
Son frère aussi vient se coucher près de lui, lui murmurant de douces paroles, passant sa langue dans le creux de son oreille. Caressant son corps. Le mettant finalement entièrement nu.

_Délires  
_Le cadet se deshabille langoureusement, prenant soin de fermer la porte a clé, glissant ses mains sur le torse de son frère, le caressant, descendant en reveillant le nombril, descendant encore...

_Envie  
_Le chapeau de paille était tout simplement incontrôlable et ce fantasme d'Ace était vraiment splendide. Les doigts rêvés de son petit frère passaient sur cette partie de lui qu'il refoulait, gorgée d'envie, gorgée de... pulsions !

_Pulsion  
_Il n'en peut plus. Quitte à faire un rêve, autant qu'il soit dément. Il prit alors l'elastique, le jetant sur le lit, le positionant à quatre pates devant lui, collant son corps au sien, posant une main au niveau de son épaule et l'autre sur son coté.

_Démence  
_Il accelerait sans cesse la cadence, tenant l'allure rudement bien, ce rêve était parfait. Puis il s'accrocha aux cheveux du jeune, et dans une allure des plus indécentes, il gémit. Luffy cria son nom. _Mon frère crie mon nom. Mon frère crie de plaisir grâce à moi._

_Apogée  
_Il jouit sans aucune retenue, relâchant les cheveux de son frère, détendant ses muscles, desserant son étreinte bestiale.

_Trou noir_

Il ne se souvint plus du reste de son rêve. Et puis, quoi voir ? Son frère qui part ? Son frère qui finit par l'ignorer ? Voir que ce n'était qu'un rêve… comme tous les autres ? Voir que pour une fois où il acceptait cette envie, il devait se résigner à la réalité ? Et s'il ne voulait plus se réveiller ? Un lourd sommeil, sans plus aucun rêve l'attendait.

L'alcool va le terminer.

***

Les premiers rayons de soleil vinrent caresser le pied du lit, et plus l'astre montait, plus ses rayons se rapprochaient du visage immobile d'Ace. La journée avançait et les bruits s'intensifiaient. Ni les marmites de Sanji, ni les critiques de Nami, ni les rires de Brook ou les martèlements de Franky et Usopp ne le réveillaient.

La journée continuait d'avancer, l'équipage s'inquiétait mais Luffy avait donné un ordre, ne pas reveiller son frère qui semblait vraiment extenué. Et dans un rire, il souligna qu'il ne tenait vraiment pas l'alcool. Pitoyable avait ajouté Zoro dans son coin.

Il n'avait toujours pas bougé.  
Et puis il ronfla bruyamment. Si fort qu'il arriva à se reveiller. A peine les yeux ouverts, il porta sa main à la tête, maugérant après l'alcool. Puis il contempla la pièce dans la quelle il était. _Celle de mon rêve…_ Son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade, s'arrêtant douloureusement lorsqu'il vit qu'il était en pyjama.

« -J'imagine que c'est Luffy qui m'a changé et que j'ai tout imaginé après. Aïe putain ! J'ai mal au crane ! J'espère au moins qu'il ne m'a pas entendu crier son nom ou que je ne me suis pas branler comme un con devant lui… le pauvre… »

Il se laissa retomber au fond de son lit. _Je suis trop con. Je devrais déjà profiter de ce que j'ai de lui. C'est moi qui ai passé mon enfance avec lui, je connais tant de choses que les autres ne connaissent pas… S'il mange autant, c'est à cause de nos défis quand nous étions petits de qui mangerait le plus… j'ai tant de souvenirs avec lui. Son premier sourire, les premiers sons qu'il ai sortit étaient des « Ace »… Je ne dois pas le désirer autant ! Mais… Ce n'est pas qu'une simple attirance physique, comme je peux avoir pour certaines filles ou garçons… Non, c'est autre chose… Et c'est justement pour ça que je dois le laisser en paix et ne pas vouloir souiller son innocence de la sorte. C'est parce que je l'aime que je dois respecter notre fraternité. C'est parce que j'en suis amoureux que je dois faire son bonheur, coûte que coûte, même si il doit le faire sans moi. C'est pour ça que…_

Mais tout s'arrêta. Ses pensées étaient claires malgré le brouillard post-alcool. Mais ce qu'il ressentait aussi était clair. Non, pas ce qu'il ressentait en lui mais sur lui. Une vraie décharge d'adrénaline. Ce n'était le drap qui l'avait carressé de la sorte. Il en était sur.

Et…

Une autre respiration !? Une fois qu'il s'était arrêté de respirer, il en était sur, il l'avait reconnu. _Sa respiration. Il est là… ?_

« -Je m'inquiétais grand frère, je me suis endormi ici après avoir mangé. J'ai cru que tu ne te reveillerais pas !

-Ha… Non, mais, Luffy, je tiens mal l'alcool et puis… » Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Une terrible migraine le saisit.

« -T'as mal à la tête !? Tu veux que j'appelle Chopper qu'il te donne de l'aspirine? Je croyais vraiment que tu étais plus fort que ça…

-Non ne t'inquiètes pas ça va passer…

-Ace ?

-Hmm ?

-Tu sais qu'un orgasme vaut deux cachets d'aspirine ? »

* * *

Et voilà mon second one shot chéri avec nos deux amours =D Croyez vous encore que nous devrions leur acheter "le sexe pour les nuls" ? =) Pour information, car c'est très drôle à savoir, ce OS est partit grace à une VDM () qui disait (en gros...) : Aujourd'hui je veux faire l'amour à ma femme mais elle se plaind d'avoir mal à la tête. Etant médecin, je lui dit qu'un orgasme vaut deux cachets d'aspirine, ce à quoi elle me répond "ne me parle pas de choses que je ne connais pas".  
Et quand j'ai lu ça... Mes yeux ont brillé de milles feux, et j'ai su, tout m'a semblé clair, c'était fait pour un AceLu... (toute contente)

Bien, pour cloturer ce bla-bla d'auteur, j'espère que vous avez apprecié, je l'ai fait avec un véritable plaisir, beaucoup de passion...

Et encore une fois, je vous en prie, pas de spoil! C'est affreux quand on ne lit pas les scanns d'apprendre des choses pareilles sans s'être préparé! Alors je sais que des lecteurs/lectrices ne veulent pas savoir la suite... Merci d'avance :)

Encore une fois, j'espère qu'il vous a plu, j'espère que vous aurez envie d'en faire vous aussi (Vive AceLu ou LufAce =D)

A très bientôt ;)


End file.
